1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device including transmission type sensor pairs having a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit, a recording apparatus including the sensor device, and a position adjustment method of an optical axis using the sensor device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a sensor device including a transmission type sensor pairs having a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit has been used in order to detect lifting, bending, or wrinkle of a recorded material such as the fabric that is set or the like, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-311938.
When such a sensor device is fixed in a machine frame of the recording apparatus, alignment of optical axes of the light emitting unit and the light receiving unit is performed on a main body frame of the recording apparatus using an adjustment elongated hole that is provided in a fixing bracket of the light emitting unit side and a fixing bracket of the light receiving unit side which are prepared as an option.
However, an adjustment operation of aligning the optical axes of the light emitting unit and the light receiving unit performed using a plurality of adjustment elongated holes in the two fixing brackets of the light emitting unit side and the light receiving unit side is difficult, and there is a problem that the adjustment takes time.
However, when, for example, a position of a height direction of an object to be detected, on which detection is performed by the sensor pairs, is changed, position adjustment of the height direction of the optical axes is required in addition to the adjustment of optical axes alignment of the light emitting unit and the light receiving unit. Performing these two kinds of adjustments on the recording apparatus takes more time.